


[Podfic] Pretium Invidia

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I have been treated that way my whole life, not a man, but a thing to be held only by roman hands. And I will not suffer it from you as well."</em>
</p><p>Agron's jealousy issues are really getting on Nasir's last nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pretium Invidia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalchain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalchain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pretium Invidia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585835) by [LeTempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTempest/pseuds/LeTempest). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?48ecdbsbigcw4w4)**  [24 MB] | **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4n9632b0mn804oi/%5BSpartacus%5D_Pretium_Invidia.m4b)**  [13 MB]

_Length: 26:10_

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to LeTempest for giving Blanket Permission to podfic. :-) It is a pleasure to read your words. 
> 
> This is a gift for [Jas](http://wildlittledog.tumblr.com/)! Thank you bb for being so supportive and all your kind words!! Hope you feel better darling. xx
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
